Independence Day
by TonyGreco
Summary: Griner is Invite to The Independence Day Party


**Independence Day**

Scene: 1

(We see same bade walk forwards and we see that is William Griner and we see am walk alone in the cave and is have a gun in is hand and he walk very slowly and then he hear same noise behind am he turn and he don't see any one and he keep walking back and we see is legs next to the mine and we see that is make a noise and this blowing up and we see all the cave get in big cloud of sand and we cant see noting)

Scene: 2

(We see William Wake up and jump from the bed and is dog come to am and William hug am and go down from the bed and take is stick and go out from the room and the dog after am)

Scene: 3

(We see is parents sit on the table and talking)

Mom: I can't Believe that they invite am

Dad: Bat is say say here (William comes with is dog)

William: About what you talking?

Mom: Good Morning Honey (Mom come to take William hand and help am to sit)

Dad: You Know What Day Is Tomorrow?

William: I wily don't Remember Why you don't tell me? (Is mom give am Is Coffee)

Mom: Tomorrow is the Independence Day Honey

William: Mom Dad I don't Wont to come

Dad: well you need to (Here read the ladder to William) William Griner we like to invite you to thee party of the Independence Day because your service in the army (William put the Coffee Down)

William: Now I wily don't won't to come (Get up is Stick and goes out with is Dog)

Mom: Bat William …

Dad: Live am Alone

Scene: 4

(We see William Walk with is Dog in the Park and He go to sit on same bench and he start remember same voices from the army)

Soldier: William What Happened? William? (And we see same woman come to sit there and William dog go to Here)

Anne: Hi Sweet Dog. Is Yours? (She looks on William)

William: Yeah. Buddy comes here! (He Touch is Dog) Sorry About that (Anne look on William Eyes

Anne: You Are Blind?

William: Yeah

Anne: Where you lose your seeing?

William: In the Army

Anne: so you Woes in The Army?

William: Yes

Anne: Well I am a psychologist for people those woes in the Army

William: No Thanks I don't like Psychologist's (Go up take is Stick and is dog and walk from here)

Anne: You know if you Change you mind I am working here at the 2 floor

William: I don't think That I Be needs your Help (Go away and She Look On am)

Scene: 5

(We see William Back Home and Is Dad sit on the Sofa)

Dad: William Wait I won't to talk with you (William stop walk and Dad Come to am)

William: Is noting that we need to talk

Dad: William is for you, you need to be happy for that

William: Well I don't Happy (Try to Keep walk)

Dad: Why?

William: (Turn) Before that no one woes care what happened there no one and now when is over they wont information and now all the army that stay in life don't like to talk about that because this late am remember how much hell is woes there so don't tell me that is good for me Because I don't need at I have my Life Back Now (Go)

Scene: 6

(We see William Get to is room and sit on the Bed And we see William Photo from the first Day in the army On the table and we see William cry and fold on the bed and we see William photo when he finish the army and we see is dog sit on the floor and William put is hand on is eyes)

Scene: 7

(We see a Wood and we see that in the side there many fair and We See William Walk there alone with is gun in is hand and He look around and he see dead body's on the floor and He don't see same one in life and he start to hear a voices again)

Voices: William! William!

Voices: William Help me! (William Look To the side)

Voices: William Lattes Go! (William Look to the other side)

Voices: William Help Me I blinding (William look to the back and he see a airplane come and we see that he start shot on William and William try to run fast and we see the airplane shoot close to William and we see a cloud of sand and we see William keep running and is keep shooting on William and we see that the airplane shoot close to William and we see cloud of sand again and then we see William On the Floor and He don't move)

Scene: 8

(We see William Wake up Again and He think)

Scene: 9

(We the place that Anne Work there and William come there with is Dog and Same Boy Stake at William)

William: Sorry

Boy: No I am sorry (See that Is Blind)

William: Can you tell me where I can find Anne

Boy: Latter I take you to here (He take William Hand and Take am)

William: Thank you

Boy: This All What I can do?

William: Well Thanks (Go with am)

Scene: 10

(We see Anne Sit at is table and same bade in the door)

Anne: Yes (Open)

Boy: Anne this man comes to talk with you (She see William Go in)

Anne: William!

William: I need to talk with you (The Boy Go)

Anne: Ok (come to am and sit am down) so talk (and she sit on the chair next to William)

William: like you know today is the Independence Day and they invite me

Anne: What Bad In it?

William: They not care about as when we woes die there and my friend's woe die there and now they won't information bat now is too hart to remember this war is woes very hart and wily like to be in hell when they send me the invite ladder I start to Have A bad dream

Anne: What kind of dream?

William: bad I see my self alone in the war

Anne: What you see there?

William: in the first Dream I dream about how that I lost my seeing

Anne: And How this Happened

William: I woes Walk in The cave

Scene: 11

(We see William in the cave)

William: I woes walk Slowly with my gun in the hands (We see is gun) And Then I hear Same noise I walk back and I don't See that my Legs move on mind (And then (We see the boom)

Scene: 12

William: And I week up

Anne: Can you tell me the second one!

William: Sure

Scene: 13

(We see William in the Wood)

William: I woes think I woes in the Wood That There woes the war and I start here a voices that cell me and then I see a airplane (We see the airplane move on am) And then is start to shoot on me I try to run and then he hit me (We see William On the floor)

Scene: 14

William: You see why I don't Won't to go to the Independence day What I going to do there look to the people and know that they not care about me?

Anne: you know what my brother woes say?

William: You're Brother?

Anne: Yeah He woes in Vietnam too and he tell me that "I don't care what they woes thinking about me in the army I just sure that after that I woes have same thing like same honor and well he get it in is funeral

William: He Dead

Anne: Yeah Long ago so William Just go there and don't thing about the other people Just be there for your honor and for the people that not in life any moor (She start cry) Do this to my Brother too ok?

William: I will (He try to get to is hand and he hug here)

Scene: 15

(We see Tony in the room wearing the uniform)

William: So how I look

Anne: You fagot same thing (Come to am with the hat and put on am) that it (William Get Anne hand and mom go in)

Mom: Lattes Go guys we don't won't to late (Go)

William: Lattes go (Anne get William hand and go)

Scene: 16

(We see all the people sit in the crowd and we see William stand there with all the other Soldier's and is smile)

Man: I like to cell to William Griner to come and take is Medal (We see William go with the stack to take the medal and is Parents and Anne screaming to William and the Crowd clipping to William The Man put the medal on William Nag And Shuck is Hand)

Man: William you do good job in the war Good Luck

William: Thanks you Sure (William salute to the man)

Man: you free to go (William Walk to is Place and Kiss the Medal and Screaming From happy and we see Anne and is parents Happy for am and we see the firework and William look up)

William: this is for you Guys (Is salute to all the solider that not in life and the other solider Join am)

The End

Write By: N.z A.K.A Nurit Zur


End file.
